eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ricky Butcher
Came to the Square in 1988 with sister Diane Butcher and Dad Frank Butcher and later Sister Janine Butcher Married Bianca Jackson in 1997 who had a famous Catchrise Rickyyyyyyy! They had 3 Kids *Natahsa Butcher Born 1997 Died straight after *Liam Butcher born 1998 in The Queen Victoria *Tiffany Dean born 2003 found out it was his in 2009 after a DNA test Storylines 1988–2004 Ricky arrives in Albert Square when his father Frank Butcher becomes landlord of The Queen Victoria public house in 1988. Non-academic, Ricky proves to be a troublesome teen and is frequently berated by his father. He begins dating Shireen Karim, a Muslim, much to Shireen's father Ashraf's ire. Ashraf forces Shireen into an arranged marriage, prompting Ricky to retaliate by terrorizing Ashraf for a while with a gang of racists. Later on, Ricky shows talent mending cars, so the Mitchell brothers, Phil and Grant, take him on at their auto repair shop as an apprentice mechanic. Ricky begins dating the Mitchell brothers' younger sister Samantha and when she decides she wants to get married at 16, she and Ricky elope to Gretna Green in 1991. Their marriage is short-lived, as Sam grows bored and starts to look for entertainment elsewhere; she leaves Ricky in 1993. Despite a one-night stand with Mandy Salter in January 1994, Ricky does not enter into another serious relationship until August, when he begins dating Bianca Jackson. They move in together, but when Bianca begins to treat Ricky badly, he begins an affair with her best friend Natalie Price, in 1995. Natalie falls in love with Ricky and sets it up so that Bianca catches them kissing. Furious, Bianca finishes with Ricky, cutting up all his clothes and, after Ricky rejects Natalie, she flees Walford. Bianca eventually forgives Ricky and they reunite. Bianca strays with Lenny Wallace, but immediately realises her mistake and marries Ricky on 17 April 1997. Later that year Bianca falls pregnant, but a prenatal scan reveals her unborn baby has both spina bifida and hydrocephalus; the Butchers decide to terminate the pregnancy. The trauma devastates them both, but it does bring them closer and in September 1998 Bianca discovers she has fallen pregnant again, resulting in her prematurely giving birth to their son Liam on Christmas Day 1998. The following year, however, Bianca begins an affair with her mother's boyfriend, Dan Sullivan. When the affair is uncovered, the Butchers' marriage ends and Bianca departs with Liam for Manchester. Taunted by Dan and unhappy with his life and work, Ricky flees Walford in April 2000. In May 2002 Ricky meets up with Bianca in Manchester and they briefly rekindle their romance after he gets her out of trouble with her boss Vince. However, Bianca, who is struggling as a single parent, is manipulated by Ricky's new fiancée, Cassie, into believing that Ricky's life would be ruined if Bianca returns to him. Bianca decides to leave Liam with Ricky and hitches a ride to a destination unknown. Ricky returns to Walford in August 2002 with his son Liam after hearing from former stepmother Pat Evans, that his sister Janine has resorted to prostitution and drug-use. Ricky remains to help Janine, regaining his old mechanic post. He begins a second affair with Natalie, ending her marriage to Barry Evans. Ricky and Natalie plan to leave Walford together in 2003, but when Janine informs Natalie about Ricky's one-night stand with his ex-wife Sam, Natalie dumps him. Janine goes on to marry Barry for his money and accidentally kills him during an argument. Discovering his sister's role in Barry's death, Ricky leaves Walford again in February 2004, horrified. 2008— On 31 March 2008 Ricky returns to Walford unexpectedly with his sister Diane to inform Pat that Frank has died. Frank is cremated in Walford the following day. Ricky's fiancée Melinda attends, but soon finishes with Ricky when she discovers he is penniless. The Butcher siblings and Pat scatter Frank's ashes in Albert Square gardens after the reading of his will. Ricky returns the following week when he discovers Bianca and Liam are living with Pat after being made homeless. He insults Bianca's parenting, leading Bianca to angrily reveal that the reason Liam had lived with her since 2006 was because Melinda did not want the child. Despite initial hostilities, Ricky helps Bianca regain custody of her 4 children, who have been put into care, and then decides to remain in Walford himself, to be near Liam. Ricky hopes for a reconciliation with Bianca, but she is involved with Tony King, and when Tony is released from prison later that year, he moves in with the Butchers. There is hostility between Ricky and Tony. Unbeknown to the rest of the family, Tony is a pedophile and is having a secret relationship with Bianca's stepdaughter Whitney Dean. When this is uncovered, Bianca finishes with Tony and he is imprisoned. A period of adjustment follows for the Butchers, as they try to assimilate what has occurred to Whitney. In the midst of this, Bianca reveals that her youngest daughter, Tiffany, is actually the daughter of Ricky, conceived on their one-night stand in 2002. This is confirmed when Ricky takes a paternity test. Phil orders Ricky to find his sister, Ricky's first wife Sam, who resides in Brazil after being on the run from police for her part in Den Watts' murder. Ricky returns, bringing Sam with him and they later get engaged again. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters